


Rebirth Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: Two boys grow up together in an orphanage, grow powerful at school, are torn apart by death and brought back together by rebirth. Horcruxes aren't the only way to live forever.Necromancy, reincarnation, HP/TR Slash dark!Harry.





	Rebirth Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272675) by [Athy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athy/pseuds/Athy). 



> This cover is simply a THANK YOU to Athy for a fantastic story.  
> It is still ongoing (WIP)
> 
> I really LOVE this story and can't wait for more chapters.
> 
> If it sounds like something you would read I highly recommend it.  
> Remember to thank the author and maybe leave her some comments/ thanks if you are enjoying her work.
> 
> I made 2 of the same covers as she uses different spelling to her Pen Name here on AO3 to her FF.net account.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
